


Queen of Kings

by everlaker



Category: Reign
Genre: #16th century, #Original Story, #femaly monarchy, #historical issues, #inspired by reign, #king&queen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlaker/pseuds/everlaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story inspired by historical show reign. Alexandra will face struggles of being a female monarch. She is ready and will take control of what is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Alexandra Leman of France will come to Italy to rule with Lukas Sinclair.

“ Hahaa, I will catch you all my princesses” Lukas shouts. The girls ran in the woods, Lukas watched their outskirts fly in the wind. “ I will catch you, PINK” and he jumped on her and the lady in pink and he twirled in the ground. “ Oh what will you do to me your majesty?” the pink dressed girl asked. “ Wait and see” Lukas hinted. So they left to his bedchambers.

\---

“ And this is my son and his … well maidens your majesty” said Rosalyn Sinclair queen of Italy. “Where is your son again” Alexandra Leman of France asked despisingly. “ Right -” the queen looked in distress, she couldn’t see her son with his maidens. “Filip !” she shouted “ Yes, your majesty” Filip answered. “ Go find my son this instant. Filip went. “ Should we ask his … what did you call them again?” Alexandra asked. “My dear, it’s not for you to interfier but this once you may be right.” said Rosalyn. “ Do you girls know where the prince went ?”. They all giggled. “He went with Lola your majesty” “Oh my, I see, will you accompany our guest” Rosalyn asked. “Of course” Jannette said. Rosalyn rushed to her son’s bedchambers. “Who are you ?” one of the younger girls asked. “ Ann you musn’t be so blunt” her sister said. “It’s quite alright, I am Alexandra Leman princess of France and one day queen of Italy” Everyone was silent and they all bowed. “We wish we had known you were coming, you see your majesty -” “What?” Alexandra asked. “ Nothing, sorry” the girl said and backed out. “Well atleast tell me what your occupation is, the queen herself isn’t very sure” The girls all looked at each other waiting for someone to speak out. “ You can be blunt with me” Alexandra said. “ Well, we keep company for his majesty” Ann the young girl said. “Shut up Ann !” Her sister hissed in Ann’s ear. “I see” Alexandra said calmly. “You are not furious your majesty” they asked. “not at all, nothing knew to see a prince’s maidens. 

\--- 

Rosalyn knocked on her son’s door three times “open at once” she shouted. “get up! get UP! it’s my mother. Hide now pink, hide!” Lukas shouted. Rosalyn barged in “ Get dressed, don’t you know what day it is ?” “The day you humiliate me mother” he snapped. “ The day you meet your wife, show a little respect!” she searched his closet. “Who is she” she shouted. “she ... “ “get dressed girl and never come back. What is your name?” “Please your majesty, I didn’t know it was such a special day” she begged. “SON what is her name” “I don’t know mother” he said. The girl ran. Embarrased and humiliated like nothing ever seen Rosalyn and Lukas walked in the garden. “ Alexandra this is Lukas, Lukas meet Alexandra” Rosalyn íntrodced them. “ Pleasure” Lukas said kissing her hand. “Doesn’t seem like it” she said and snatched her hand away. “ Soon we will see to the wedding arrangements” said Rosalyn. 

\---

As the day went on the bored Alexandra knocked on the door of Lukas. He looked surprised and terrified when he saw her face. “ I - I- wasn’t expecting you” “May I come in” she asked. “Of course your majesty” he said. “Oh, you play chess” she looked excited. “Yes” Lukas said. As all the fear she inflicted in him, he saw her beauty. He saw her beauty everywhere. How could one be so perfect, he wondered. She had the face of an angel. How could he see beauty in her if she dispiesed him. “ You look beautiful, milady” he said. Only after the words came out of his mouth he knew what he had said. Alexandra glanced at him surprised. “ DO NOT EVER TREAT ME AS ONE OF YOUR WHORES!” she raged at him. Lukas couldn’t comprihend. He had only said a compliment to her. “ I am a queen, never forget that” she said. “Where is this coming from” he asked in a fragile voice. “ You know very well” she said. “apologise” she hinted. “ I- I-I am sorry” “thank you” she said. “Now, I am bored and I would like to play a game of chess” she said. “With all due respect, chess is a men’s game your majesty” he said. “Can you not see how angry I am with you, I ask you to play chess with me kindly” she said. “Very well, but don’t blame me, when you lose” he smirked. An arrogant one, she thought. Maybe I overreacted, I had the right to, didn’t I, Alexandra poundered in her head. They played in silence for long. Though she didn’t say it Alexandra was very impressed with Lukas’ skills. After a two hour match Alexandra shouted “ Check mate, haha” “ How - but ---” lukas babbled. “ Remember this as the day you were beaten by a woman” Alexandra said as she shook his hand. “May I escort you to your chamber’s Alexandra” he asked. Alexandra was a shocked when she heard him say her name, for some reason she liked the sound of it in his mouth. “You know my name” she said. “Is that such a surprise” he said as they walked in the hallway. “ Good night Alexandra” he said. “Good night, Lukas” she said.


End file.
